


Uneasy

by ShittakeRamen12



Series: Medieval Times [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, How that scence could have went, Medieval Patriarchy, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pre-Regina's First Dark Curse, anti-rumbelle, undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittakeRamen12/pseuds/ShittakeRamen12
Summary: Belle was far from stupid... She knew her father had bargain her off to settle some debt to the Dark One. She wasn't new to how business was done in the Enchanted Forest. Neither was the 'Queen'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim to own nor make any money from this work of fiction. The characters belong to their rightful owners and affiliates. I also blame plot bunnies and the insane amount of sq out there. I mean really people?! I like a well written sq story just as much as the next person but damn this is fanfiction be adventurous with 'diffrent'ships once and a while. Pretty please with a cupcake on top?! I just want something other than sq , oq,rb, cs to read. So the bunnies gave me this short morsal of saddness.

Belle focused on putting one foot in front of the other. The allure of the woods holding no sway over her. Her thoughts muddled and dark as she plans her next move. She isn't stupid she knows her father gave her away as payment for whatever debt or deal he struck with the Dark One. The ancient evil man thinks her naive and innocent, she is neither of those things. Meeting the 'Evil Queen' had put things into perspective for her.

She could feel no love for a man like the Dark One. The evidence of his fowl touch clear on the heavily make up face of her queen. A woman she was drawn to like a moth to a flame. The queen still burn with a passion for love and a place to call home. A rare notion to have in the society they lived in. The Dark One mock her compassion and thirst for higher education he underestimated her and the queen both.

Belle smile was a grim thing only seen by the mid-day moon and the wind. Whatever she had with Regina was consuming and slightly unhealthy. She was just as broken as her lover. Her obsession with the Dark One had stemmed from a misconception that he _could be_ saved. Belle pitied him the man was more goblin than human and _beyond_  her help. But Regina _sweet, powerful_ , _fearless_ Regina had went out of her way to warn her of her former teacher.

Belle could care less about the wicked games the two played with each other. Revenge or not Regina could have left her to drown in ignorance. She didn't.

As peach pink lips ghost over her kneck she knows come hell or high water she _will_ be by Regina's side. There is no real evil here other than the subjection of two strong intelligent women by a man who had his own hang ups that he deals with by projecting them on others as some sick punishment. Belle hums as she leans toward Regina. The elder woman is always so gentle and attentive to her needs.

Snow White has taken back her kingdom and the Dark One has been captured.They have no where left to go but each other. In the small cottage far from the White Kingdom Regina is longer a queen but Belle's new obsession, her lover, _her queen_. 

Regina had no intention of getting involved with the likes of Belle. She surprised even herself with actively seeking her out to warn her. The queen thought all traces of empathy was gone from her. Crush to dust under the expectations of her mother and the harsh teachings of the Dark One. However, Belle made her see the lie of a life she had be leading. They connected as two broken lost things tended to neither knowing how to properly love without obsession or possession involved.

Now that she was hooked she wouldn't be letting the woman go without a fight. It almost made her laugh in victory as the bookworm slumbered on her chest post orgasmic love making. She the 'Evil' Queen had the Dark Ones little treat in her bed and heart willingly. The imp had played them all and finally got burned for his trouble.

Without his presence Regina could reflect and think on what she _was_ doing, what she _had_ become. With Belle at her side she had no need to be queen any longer catering to the whims of men. She did what her mother had wanted for a long time and now she was done.

In the simple cottage surrounded by her apples trees, the smell of paperback books, and horses was all she had dreamed of and more. Here there was just Regina daughter of Henry, _no more no less_. Here she was free to love Belle in her own broken way. They saw the truth of each other and choose to love beyond that the best way they knew how.

Frankly neither woman gave a damn what anyone else thought. Here in their bubble they would stay.


End file.
